


April 16, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos and Supergirl frowned at the same time when they found themselves near a giant territorial cat.





	April 16, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos and Supergirl frowned at the same time when they found themselves near a giant territorial cat before they recalled feeding a kitten earlier.

THE END


End file.
